


Our Monsters Lurk in the Dark

by finnickodead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm sure you could make it work, Literally pick a female character from the 100, pretend I never suggested her hair is blonde if ya want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnickodead/pseuds/finnickodead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is lost in the dark until a girl with light in her eyes accidentally finds him.</p><p> You could ship this however you want but I had an OC character in mind when I was writing it, her name isn’t mentioned purely for your shipping benefits, aren’t I kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Monsters Lurk in the Dark

Murphy was lost, lost so far in within the thorny hedges of an endless maze with darkness encroaching rapidly.  
And he knew full well that nobody here would ever have the hindsight to reach in, grab his hand and guide him to the nearest and lightest exit.  
He knew he was damned to follow this blighted path for ever more and so did nothing to stop it.  
He’d considered turning back once or twice, retracing his steps through the semidarkness, squinting desperately into the abyss for a tendril of soft sunlight.  
But there were too many forks in the track, too many monsters hiding in the shadow of the high maze of his past and he did not want to face them, not yet.  
He was so far withdrawn into his own wretched mind, overcome by the pitiful expanse of it, which imagined his future- trapped for evermore between hedgerows which crept closer and closer together, thick brambles entwining themselves around his body with a vice grip- that he never even saw her. 

Well, he’d seen her, but he hadn’t /seen/ her.  
It was not until her small hand flung out carelessly and found his, and out of curiosity she had reeled him in closer to inspect what she had accidentally picked up, that he noticed the soft light that danced in her eyes.  
It was not until she took it upon herself to repair the damage in his mind that he saw how the strain of the ground had dented her carefully sculpted features, she too was damaged goods.  
But she was light on her feet and looked to the sky with hope swimming amongst the stars that reflected in her bright eyes.  
She had maps on her palms and she threw them out to people who needed guidance on their journey to find themselves again.  
She had beauty in her hair, it spun itself in between the ribbons of gold and when she threw it from her face to further examine another broken soul, the beauty fell into his eyes and for a moment he saw the world as she saw it, new and full of endless possibilities.  
He still had his monsters, and she had hers too, packed away into a dark corner into which she sometimes wandered by mistake.  
But he kept her to the centre of her path and she lit the way for his and he knew that someday they’d make it out of the high- yet slightly less formidable-maze, together.

A/N If it's requested I can write another chapter from either 'her' perspective or just an additional chapter about what happens next. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
